coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6534 (15th April 2007)
Plot Vernon tells Liz he's taking her out for dinner to celebrate their engagement. Adam takes Peter up on his job offer and agrees to move to Portsmouth with him. Maria wants to know when she'll see Peter again but he's evasive. Vernon borrows £100 from Steve to pay for the dinner. Steve's unimpressed. Carla's running to a tight deadline. She gets the Polish girls to agree to work through the night, even though they've been working all day. Paul points out that what she's asking them to do is illegal but Carla's not interested. Emma turns up at No.11 demanding her baby. Eileen and Emma fight over Holly as David watches, amused by it all. Eileen manages to get Holly in the house and slams the door. Chesney and Sophie perform Bugsy Malone in front of Sally and Kevin. Rosie takes the mickey. Vernon gets hopelessly drunk and passes out in the Rovers. Liz phones wondering why he hasn't turned up at the restaurant and Steve tells her the truth. Eileen resolves to stay at home keeping guard over Holly in case Emma shows up again. Liz phones Derek and invites him out for dinner in Vernon's place. They enjoy each other's company and end the evening with a passionate kiss. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Carla Connor - Alison King *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *Kasia Barowicz - Irena Rodic *Emma - Stephanie Waring *Waiter - Nathan Kershaw *Derek - David Hounslow *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Il Bistro Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vernon has too much to drink and inadvertently misses his dinner date with new fiancee Liz - who makes the most of it by asking Derek to join her. Emma arrives to collect Holly, but Eileen isn't ready to give up her granddaughter without a fight; and Adam tells Ken that Peter has offered him a job in Portsmouth. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,630,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2007 episodes